A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 38 - Tyrion V
Tyrion V ist das achtunddreißigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister wird auf Hohenehr gefangen gehalten. Er besticht seinen Wärter, um Lysa Tully die Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, dass er bereit ist zu gestehen. Er wird in die Hohe Halle gebracht und kann dort Lady Lysa davon überzeugen, sich auf ein Gerichtsurteil durch einen Kampf einzulassen. Der Söldner Bronn findet sich dazu bereit, für ihn zu kämpfen. Synopsis Tyrion besticht Mord Tyrion Lennister wird in den so genannten Himmelszellen von Hohenehr gefangen gehalten. Diese Gefängniszellen sind leicht abschüssig und an einer Seite offen: hier führt eine Klippe hunderte von Metern in die Tiefe. Der hässliche und sadistische Gefängniswärter Mord bietet Tyrion Lennister einen Teller voller Bohnen an. Wie immer macht er sich einen Scherz daraus, ihm das Essen anzubieten und dann den Teller doch wegzuziehen oder ihn so hoch zu halten, dass Tyrion nicht wagt, nach ihm zu greifen. Als Mord das Essen über den Rand der Zelle nach unten fallen lässt, beginnt Tyrion ihn zu beschimpfen, womit er sich einen Tritt einhandelt. Tyrion kriecht zurück unter seine Decke und wundert sich wieder einmal über sein loses Mundwerk. Er wünscht sich sein Schattenfellumhang zurück, den Mord ihm sofort abgenommen hatte, als er ihn erblickte. Er sinniert darüber, dass er diese offene Zelle jederzeit gegen irgendein dunkles Verlies in Casterlystein eintauschen würde. Als er in die Zelle kam, sagt Mord voraus, dass er nach ein paar Wochen "fliegen" werde. Zu allem Überfluss lässt ihn der zum Abgrund abschüssige Boden nicht gut schlafen, weil er Angst hat, sich im Schlaf versehentlich in den Tod zu rollen. Tyrion erinnert sich daran, wie Lysa Tully in der Hohen Halle von Hohenehr verkündet hatte, dass er ihren Mann Jon Arryn ermordet habe, die ehemalige Hand des Königs. Verächtlich denkt er auch an ihren Sohn Lord Robert Arryn, der auf Kissen sitzen muss, um auf dem Thron sitzen zu können und der sehr weinerlich wirkt. Tyrion hatte nur sarkastisch erwidert, dass er sich wundere, wann er überhaupt die Zeit gehabt haben soll, auch diesen Mord begangen zu haben. Er wusste sofort, dass er besser geschwiegen hätte, aber seine Laune war übel gewesen, weil seine Beine auf der letzten Etappe nach Hohenehr versagt hatten und Bronn in das letzte Stück hatte tragen müssen. Lysa warnt ihn, dass er seine Zunge zügeln sollte vor all diesen tapferen Rittern des Grünen Tals, die ihr Leben für sie ließen, doch Tyrion fällt nichts besseres ein, als ihr seinerseits mit der Rache seines Bruders Jaime Lennister zu drohen. Er schiebt hinterher, dass das keine Drohung, sondern ein Versprechen sei, und Robert Arryn springt auf und schreit hysterisch herum, dass Hohenehr uneinnehmbar sei. Seine Mutter versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber in diesem Moment wird Tyrion klar, dass der "halbirre" Junge sogar recht hat, denn Hohenehr ist wahrhaftig uneinnehmbar, wie er auf dem Weg hierhin feststellen musste. Catelyn Tully hatte ihn schließlich gerettet, indem sie ihre Schwester daran erinnerte, dass er ihr Gefangener sei und ihm nichts geschehen solle. Lady Lysa tritt auf ihn zu, doch er ist nicht fähig zu stehen, weil seine Beine erneut verkrampfen. Die Hohe Halle lacht, und Lysa befiehlt Ser Vardis Egen, ihn in die Himmelzellen zu bringen. In seiner Zelle hatte er zunächst gedacht, dass sie nicht wagen würden, ihn zu töten, denn das würde unweigerlich Krieg bedeuten, zumindest dachte er so. Mittlerweile war er sich dessen aber nicht mehr so sicher, vielleicht wollten sie ihn einfach in der Zelle vermodern lassen. Er wird immer schwächer von Tag zu Tag und Mords Tritte würden ihm irgendwann bald ernsthaft zusetzen. Er fragt sich, was wohl währenddessen in der Welt geschah. Er hoffte, dass sein Vater Tywin Lennister inzwischen Reiter ausgesannt hatte. Vielleicht wäre sogar Jaime schon mit einem Heer zu seiner Rettung unterwegs. Seine Schwester Cersei Lennister könnte versuchen, ihren Mann König Robert Baratheon dazu zu bewegen, zu befehlen, dass er freigelassen würde, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob der König eher auf sie oder auf seine Rechte Hand Eddard Stark hören würde. Eine andere Möglichkeit sieht er darin, das Urteil über ihn an König Robert zu übertragen, denn die Starks haben keinerlei Beweise gegen ihn. Dann allerdings wird ihm bewusst, dass er weder auf Cersei noch auf Jaime setzen kann: seine Schwester ist zu geblendet von ihrem Stolz, um die einfache Lösung zu sehen, und Jaime löst Probleme ausschließlich mit dem Schwert. Dann fragt er sich, welcher der beiden Geschwister so dumm war, einen Attentäter auf Bran Stark anzusetzen Spoiler zeigen Das war Joffrey Baratheon, der seinen Vater beeindrucken wollte, siehe: VI-Jaime IV, und ob sie vielleicht wirklich etwas mit dem Tod von Jon Arryn zu tun hätten Spoiler zeigen Lysa Tully und Petyr Baelish haben Jon Arryn umgebracht, siehe: VI-Sansa IV.. Ihm wird bewusst, dass er in Brans Fall als Werkzeug benutzt wurde, um eine Fehde zwischen den Häusern Stark und Lennister zu entfachen Spoiler zeigen Genau das will Petyr Baelish erreichen. und das missfällt ihm zutiefst. Er entscheidet sich dazu, nicht mehr auf irgendein Wunder zu hoffen, sondern auf seine Redekünste. Er ruft nach Mord, der nach zehn Minuten mit einem Lederriemen um seine Faust erscheint. Er fragt ihn, ob er gerne reich sein möchte und stellt ihm in Aussicht, dass Casterlystein unheimlich reich sei. Dafür erhält er mehrere Schläge, aber dann hört Mord zu. Tyrion verspricht ihm das Gold, das er bei sich hatte, als er gefangen wurde, und noch viel mehr zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Als einzige Gegenleistung möchte er, dass Mord Lady Lysa eine Nachricht überbringt: er möchte seine Schuld gestehen. Als er Mords Misstrauen spürt, bietet er an, seine Schuld schriftlich aufzuschreiben. Tyrion wird zu Lady Lysa geführt Tyrion wird aus einem zitterndem Schlaf geweckt, als Vardis Egen kommt, um ihn zu Lysa Tully zu führen. Bevor sie losgehen, bittet er Mord, ihm seinen Schattenfellumhang holen zu gehen, den er ihm eigentlich einfach abgenommen hatte, als er in die Zelle gebracht wurde. Mord wagt nicht, ihm vor Vardis Egen zu widersprechen und tut wie ihm befohlen. Die Hohe Halle von Hohenehr ist gefüllt mit Rittern des Grünen Tals, die sich Tyrions Geständnis anhören wollen, ganz wie er es erhofft hatte: er sah Brynden Tully, Lord Nestor Rois und einige andere ihm bekannte Adelige. Auch sieht er Banner, die er nicht kennt: einen brennenden Turm (Haus Haindorf), einen geflügelten Becher (Haus Hersy), grüne Schlangen (Haus Leiherlich) und eine gebrochene Lanze (Haus Wydmann). Der junge Lord ist nicht anwesend, was Tyrion erleichternd zur Kenntnis nimmt, stattdessen hat Lysa ein Trauerkleid angezogen, um sein Geständnis zu inszenieren. Tyrion kann außerdem Bronn und Marillion sehen; was immer in der Halle passieren wird, der Sänger wird es in die Sieben Königslanden bringen. Catelyn Tully fragt Tyrion, ob es richtig sei, dass er gestehen wolle, was Tyrion bejaht. Lady Lysa lächelt und betont, dass die Himmelszellen jeden Verbrecher brechen würden. Catelyn sagt nur, dass Tyrion auf sie nicht besonders gebrochen wirke. Tyrion blickt lange zu Bronn hinüber und denkt bei sich, dass jetzt die Würfel fallen werden. Er beginnt, belanglose Sünden aus seinem Leben zu gestehen wie z.B., dass er oft in Freudenhäusern war und seinem Vater und seiner Schwester den Tod gewünscht habe. Die Anwesenden lachen. Nach einer kurzen Weile unterbricht ihn Lady Lysa erbost. Catelyn tritt hervor und wiederholt noch einmal die wesentlichen Anklagen: er stehe unter Verdacht, einen Meuchelmörder auf Bran angesetzt zu haben und hinter einer Verschwörung zu stecken, die Jon Arryns Tod zur Folge hatte. Tyrion zuckt mit den Achseln und sagt, dass er sich dazu nicht schuldig sprechen kann, weil er mit diesen Verbrechen nichts zu tun habe. Lysa befiehlt Vardis Egen, ihn wieder abzuführen und in eine noch kleinere und abschüssigere Zelle zu stecken. Bevor er abgeführt werden kann, fragt Tyrion laut, ob das die Art und Weise sei, wie im Grünen Tal Recht gesprochen werde. Er zeigt den Anwesenden die Prellungen, die Mord ihm zugefügt hat, und fordert eine gerechte Verhandlung, in der Menschen und Götter über ihn urteilen. Lysa verkündet verdrießlich, dass wenn er schuldig sei, er durch das Mondtor gehen müsse, die von der Hohen Halle direkt in den Abgrund führt. Catelyn bemerkt, dass sie dies für einen unklugen Zug hält, aber Lysa meint, dass ihr Sohn Robert Arryn sich Tyrions Fall anhören und über ihn richten werde. Tyrion erinnert sich daran, dass Robert ihn schon beim ersten Treffen "fliegen sehen" wollte. Tyrion dankt Lady Lysa sarkastisch und verlangt dann ein Urteil durch Kampf, was die Anwesenden in der Halle zum Lachen bringt. Einige der anwesenden Ritter ergreifen sofort die Gunst und erbitten von Lady Lysa das Recht, für sie kämpfen zu dürfen. Lady Lysa dankt allen Freiwilligen, entscheidet sich aber für Ser Vardis Egen mit der Begründung, er sei die treue Hand seines verstorbenen Gemahls gewesen. Dieser allerdings lehnt die Würde ab, weil er es als unwürdig ansieht, einen Halbwüchsigen zu töten. Tyrion stimmt dem zu und verlangt, ebenfalls einen Kämpfer für sich aussuchen zu können: er wählt seinen Bruder Jaime Lennister. Lysa erwidert, dieser sei viel zu weit weg, aber als Tyrion Marillion die Anweisung gibt, bei seiner Ballade nicht zu vergessen, dass ihm das Recht auf die Wahl eines stellvertretenden Kämpfers versagt wurde, lenkt sie ein und bietet ihm an, einen Anderen zu wählen. Tyrion fürchtet einen Moment lang, dass er einen Fehler begangen haben könnte, als er sich in der Halle umsieht, doch dann rührt sich jemand im hinteren Teil des Raums und erhebt seine Stimme: Bronn erklärt sich dazu bereit, für Tyrion zu kämpfen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Hohenehr spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 38